


Super Mario Paper Maker

by AghMySpleen



Category: Paper Mario, Super Mario
Genre: Parody, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Mario makes paper.Nintendo owns Mario.Rated Teen for paper getting folded.
Kudos: 15





	Super Mario Paper Maker

**Author's Note:**

> A new paper Mario game is coming out in July, boy-o-boy.

_ In the skies above Peach Castle… _

  
  


Mario is making paper.

The paper screams as Mario folds it in half.

Mario goes to jail for paper abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a mastapiece, I'm not telling what it's about.


End file.
